


The Internet Is Not Just For Porn

by Nairelia



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Crack, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 10:37:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4916266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nairelia/pseuds/Nairelia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John è il ragazzo via internet di Sherlock - dal CANADA. <br/>Nessuno crede che sia reale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Internet Is Not Just For Porn

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Internet Is Not Just For Porn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/304382) by [cyerus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyerus/pseuds/cyerus). 



Sherlock che scriveva messaggi da una scena del crimine non era insolito.

Sherlock che scriveva messaggi, gettava indietro la testa e rideva affettuosamente, invece, era già un po’ più fuori dall’ordinario.

"Huh. Finalmente è crollato. È un peccato, l’avevo in pugno da tre mesi, ormai." Donovan scosse la testa pensierosa. "Chi ha vinto la scommessa?"

Ignorandola deliberatamente, Lestrade si schiarì la gola e chiese, "Sherlock, con chi stai parlando?"

Gli occhi di Sherlock non abbandonarono lo shermo. "Nessuno."

_Oh, per l’amore di Di-_ "A chi stai scrivendo?"

"Il mio ragazzo."

Il silenzio che seguì fu così intenso che persino Sherlock lo notò. Alzò gli occhi, sbattendo le palpebre confuso. "Problemi?"

"Il tuo ragazzo," ripetè Anderson incredulo.

"È  quello che ho detto," schioccò in risposta Sherlock, irritato.

"Tu. Con un ragazzo."

"Anderson, i tuoi neuroni si sono finalmente decisi a fuggire in cerca di salvezza altrove? Ti stai ripetendo. Incessantemente."

"Quanto lo hai pagato?" si intromise Donovan. "Non ti sei invischiato con un ragazzo dalle agenzie via mail che si trovano online,  giusto? Non puoi fidarti di quelli, si impossesseranno dei tuoi risparmi di una vita e scapperanno alle Isole  Cayman."

"Va bene, basta così," disse Lestrade alzando la voce, interrompendo la discussione prima che degenerasse in uno scontro corpo a corpo- completo di tirate di capelli e morsi.   
C’erano momenti come quello in cui provava improvvisamente pena per il suo vecchio professore di grammatica. "Buon per te, Sherlock, ma sei su una scena del crimine. Non puoi messaggiare con il tuo rag-" La gola gli si seccò improvvisamente. Il suo cervello si rifiutava di usare le parole "Sherlock" e "ragazzo" nella stessa frase con un aggettivo possessivo. "Potrai scrivergli più tardi."

"Difficilmente." Rispose Sherlock. "Gli sto chiedendo il tasso di decomposizione del fegato umano. È essenziale per risolvere il caso."

Donovan iniziò a sbottare, "Perchè conosce la velocità di decomposizione degli organi umani? Dio, ti sei trovato un fidanzato serial killer, dico bene?" ma Lestrade la sovrastò velocemente, "Sherlock! Non puoi parlare con uno sconosciuto dei dettagli di un’investigazione in corso!"

"Sto già infrangendo abbastanza regole dandoti accesso qui-"

"Avrebbe senso-"

"-solo perchè ti lascio entrare sulla scena del crimine non significa che puoi coinvolgere un compagno di giochi-"

"-lui ucciderebbe la gente e ti lascerebbe organi o parti del corpo su cui sperimentare. Probabilmente si occuperebbe lui di fare anche la spesa visto che è un _provider_ -"

"-ci sono regole. Potrai non credere nella loro validità, ma il resto di noi deve seguirle se vuole ottenere credibilità!"

"-poi tu ti raggomitolerai sul divano e parlerai della tua giornata. Lui ti racconterà delle persone che ha assassinato, tu dei più cruenti crimini che hai risolto, e sarà tutto terribilmente,  _terribilmente_ domestico."

Sherlock trafisse entrambi con lo sguardo. "John è un medico," rispose a Donovan. A Lestrade, disse, "E dubito che ai canadesi importi di un semplice scandalo ereditario finito male."

Lestrade sbattè le palpebre lentamente. "Canadesi."

"Oh meraviglioso, ora sei tu a ripetere." Sherlock lanciò un’occhiata ad Anderson. "Congratulazioni, Anderson. Sei appena riuscito a effettuare il primo trasferimento di stupidità da-uomo-a-uomo."

"Sherlock!" urlò quasi Lestrade. "Cosa c’entrano i canadesi in tutto questo?"

Sherlock alzò lo suardo al cielo, l’espressione da _perchè-la-mia-mente-brillante-deve-farsi-carico-di-questi-insignificanti-mortali_ fermamente al suo posto sul suo viso. Lestrade era ormai familiare a quello sguardo. Lo vedeva spesso.

"John è canadese. E sebbene abbia molto talento, dubito che possa influenzare il sistema giuridico britannico da Richmond."

I presenti si scambiarono un’occhiata.

"Sherlock," disse attentamente Lestrade, "esattamente come hai conosciuto, uh, John?"

"Su internet."

Il silenzio di poco prima tornò nuovamente, accompagnato dagli amici Imbarazzo e Oh Cazzo.

"Dio," gemette Donovan. "Perchè non ti sei trovato un bravo serial killer?"

 

*

 

"Come sta il tuo amico di penna, caro?"

"Non è il mio amico di penna, Mrs. Hudson, è il mio ragazzo."

"Ma certo, caro."

 

*

 

Non puoi avere una relazione con qualcuno via internet. Mamma non ne sarà contenta. MH

Non rompere. SH

 

*

 

Lestrade sperò che Sherlock si stufasse e lasciasse perdere l’intera faccenda del _ragazzo-via-internet-dal-Canada._

Non lo fece. Anzi, ne divenne ancora più infatuato.

"Non potete davvero essere così stupidi!" Sherlock portò le mani verso il soffitto, esasperato. "Se John fosse stato qui, lo avrebbe capito secoli fa!"

Se lo sentivano dire spesso ormai. Se John fosse stato qui. John ha detto questo. John ha detto quello. John avrebbe fatto terra bruciata e come nulla gli avrebbe consegnato l’assassino, già ammanettato e completo di verbali.

Era andata avanti così per mesi. Si era arrivati al punto in cui Lestrade sussultava ogni volta che sentiva nominare il nome "John."

Donovan, in ogni caso, era ormai allo stremo. "Oh, la vuoi smettere!"

Sherlock sogghignò nella sua direzione. "Non ci sarebbe bisogno di scaldarsi se voi faceste il vostro lavoro! Seriamente, John-"

"John non è reale! Non è mai stato reale! È qualcuno che ti sei inventato così che noi possiamo credere che tu sia umano o qualcosa del genere!"

"Oh, e cosa ti ha condotta a questa brillante deduzione?" ringhiò praticamente Sherlock. "Diccelo, Sergente Donovan. Amo ascoltare i vostri tentativi di usare la logica. "

"Basta!" sbraitò Lestrade. "Donovan, metti in sicurezza la zona. Sherlock, con me."

Lestrade condusse Sherlock in un angolo isolato e tranquillo. Sherlock lo squadrava con occhi gelidi, uno strano mix tra lo sprezzante e il preoccupato.

"John è reale. Ha un blog. È così che l’ho trovato."

"D’accordo, io ti credo. Sono sicuro che John esista. Ma Sherlock," Lestrade fece attenzione ad addolcire il tono di voce, "lo conosci davvero?"

"Certo! È un dottore, in passato ha lavorato nella Canadian Forces Medical Services. È terribile con la tecnologia e-"

"Lo hai incontrato? Sai almeno che aspetto abbia?"

Sherlock emise un suono disgustato. "Mi piace per la sua mente. Non potrebbe importarmi di meno del suo aspetto."

"Sherlock," sospirò Lestrade. "So che questo possa sembrarti difficile da ascoltare, ma John potrebbe non essere chi tu credi che sia."

"So esattamente chi è."

"Ne sei sicuro?" gli fece pressione Lestrade. "Sei assolutamente sicuro di conoscerlo? Internet può nascondere molte cose di una persona. Nessuno può dedurre tutto da qualche e-mail e da un blog. Nemmeno tu."

Per una frazione di secondo, Sherlock parve colpito dalle parole dell’altro. Ricompose velocemente la sua solita facciata impassibile, ma Lestrade poteva vedere il seme del dubbio cominciare a brillare nel fondo dei suoi occhi.

"Ascolta, John potrebbe essere chi dice di essere. O potrebbe essere un ragazzino che si prende gioco di te per divertirsi, o un’anziana donna ormai sola. Il punto è, non puoi saperlo. Non in questo tipo di situazione."

Fu uno Sherlock molto più spento quello che tornò sulla scena del crimine. Risolse il caso con la sua solita efficienza ma senza il suo solito brillante e tagliente umorismo.

Non nominò John di nuovo.

 

*

 

Una settimana dopo, Lestrade si fermò al 221B di Baker Street per controllare come stesse Sherlock.   
  
Mrs. Hudson rispose alla porta.

"Oh, temo lo abbiate appena mancato, Ispettore. È partito per un caso all’estero."

Una punta di allarme percorse la sua spina dorsale. "Non è in Canada, vero?"

"Canada? No, credo di averlo sentito dire qualcosa riguardo Belarus."

"Oh. Beh, bene. Quando torna, potete dirgli di chiamarmi?"

"Certamente, caro."

Lestrade tornò a Scotland Yard, sentendosi un po’ sollevato. Sembrava che per una volta Sherlock lo avesse ascoltato e stesse riportando la sua vita sui binari.  

Ottimo. Prima si fossero lasciati quel fiasco del ragazzo immaginario alle spalle, meglio sarebbe stato.

 

*

 

Lestrade non vide Sherlock per un altro mese. Non finchè un triplice omicidio particolarmente intricato lo costrinse a scrivergli "Porta qui il culo o passo l’intero caso a Dimmock."

"Non osare toccarlo, Anderson!"

Sherlock irruppe sulla scena, il cappotto che svolazzava drammaticamente dietro di lui. un saluto morì in gola a Lestrade mentre un basso biondo un po’ tarchiato lo seguiva senza esitazione. Indossava dei jeans e una giacca di tela in stile militare, e osservava la scena e le persone presenti con mite interesse.

"Sherlock, cosa ti ho già detto riguardo alle scene del crimine come luoghi di appuntamento romantico?"

Sherlock gli rivolse un’occhiata graffiante, ma l’estraneo lo precedette nel rispondere.

"Oh, scusate. Lo immaginavo che non potessi stare qui. Aspetterò fuori, Sherlock."

Sherlock si accigliò. Donovan alzò lo sguardo da dove era rannicchiata sul cadavere, la sorpresa palese nei suoi lineamenti. "Sei americano?"

L’uomo le rivolse un sorriso divertito. "Canadese, in realtà."

Si congelarono tutti.

"Canadese," disse infine Lestrade, la voce un po’ debole. "Non è che per caso ti chiami John, non è vero?"

Il ragazzo sorrise, un po’ confuso. "Uh, sì. Dr. John Watson. Salve." Tese la mano.

Lestrade la strinse, più per riflesso che per altro poichè la sua mente si era ormai impallata come un prodotto della Microsoft di scarsa qualità.

Sherlock aveva l’aria mostruosamente compiaciuta.

Ogni attività si era interrotta. Ogni persona sulla scena era troppo intenta a fissare il nuovo arrivato per poter fare altro. Lestrade avrebbe ordinato loro di muoversi, ma il suo cervello doveva ancora riavviarsi. A giudicare dal lasso di tempo che ci stava impiegando, doveva essere un Windows Vista.

John ricambiò gli sguardi divertito e indicò con un pollice alle proprie spalle. "Devo andare?"

"No." Sherlock si ritrovò ad attraversare la stanza e piazzarsi di fronte a John, il petto di uno che quasi toccava l’altro. "Rimani. Avrò bisogno di te."

John gli sorrise, gli angoli dei suoi occhi che si increspavano. Sherlock non ricambiò il sorriso, ma il suo viso si addolcì visibilmente.

Mentre Sherlock studiava il corpo di una delle vittime, Donovan si portò furtivamente a fianco del misterioso straniero. "Così tu sei il famigerato John."

"Non sono sicuro riguardo al ‘famigerato’, ma sì."

"Sei un serial killer?"

"Uhm, no."

"Lo Strambo laggiù potrebbe esserlo." Donovan lo squadrò da capo a piedi, annotando mentalmente la camicia a quadri e il maglione di lana. "Tu sembri normale."

"Grazie?"

"È andato avanti a dirci che sei il suo ragazzo, sai. Per secoli."

"Davvero?" John si accigliò. "Strano."

Donovan assunse lo sguardo risoluto di chi sapeva che le regole della normalità e della razionalità avrebbero alla fine sempre prevalso sul mondo. "Sì, lo è."

"Mi ha fatto la proposta di matrimonio mesi fa."

Il loro dominio fu breve.

John chiamò verso l’altro lato della stanza. "Hey, non hai cambiato idea, vero?"

"Non essere un idiota," sbuffò Sherlock. "Stiamo aspettando. Mamma vuole un matrimonio estivo."

"Sì, beh, ricordati che la mia visa scade in pochi mesi."

"Difficilmente. Mycroft si sta già impegnando per farti confermare la doppia cittadinanza. Avrà i moduli entro Martedì."

"Huh. Molto...molto bene." John arricciò il naso. "Cos’è che fa tuo fratello, di nuovo?"

"Non preoccuparti, John. Dai un’occhiata al cadavere."

John guardò Lestrade per chiederne il permesso. Lestrade gli fece silenziosamente cenno di procedere. Aveva bisogno di sdraiarsi, e magari di una salvietta bagnata per rinfrecarsi la testa. O uno Scotch. Molti e molti Scotch.

Donovan lo affiancò e gli passò una barretta di Mars. Lestrade la finì in due morsi.

"Incredibile."

"Già."

"C’erano così tanti motivi percui sarebbe potuta andare storta. Sarebbe dovuta andare storta," meditò Donovan.

"Mmh."

"Ma lui riesce a battere qualsiasi aspettativa. E a trovarsi anche un fidanzato carino." Sospirò  Donovan. "Non c’è giustizia nel mondo."

John stava sussurrando qualcosa a Sherlock, gesticolando verso uno dei cadaveri. Indicò le unghie di una mano e poi la testa. Sherlock emise un verso entusiasta, afferrò John per il colletto, e lo baciò appassionatamente.

Donovan li guardò avidamente. "Oh mio Dio."

"Hai trovato qualcosa, Sherlock?" chiese Lestrade con il tono e l’aria di qualcuno che è stato così profondamente traumatizzato da decidere di vivere come una conchiglia scalfita il resto della propria vita.  

"Gemelli!" urlò Sherlock passando loro oltre di corsa. "Forza John, andiamo!"

John lo seguì trotterellando, salutando allegramente con una mano Lestrade e Donovan nel sorpassarli.

Lestrade si punzecchiò la punta del naso. "Dio ci aiuti. Ora sono in due."

Donovan emise un sospiro pensieroso. "Mi chiedo se ci inviteranno al matrimonio?"

 


End file.
